The instant invention relates generally to bag/blanket combinations and more specifically it relates to a combination carry bag and mat.
Numerous bag/blanket combinations have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be utilized in one form as a mat and in another form as a handbag. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,489,815 and 4,516,668 are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.